Clubbin'
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: What happens when The DRH take Foxy to a club? Read to find out! Also, I don't own The DRH, or anyone else you recognize from the movies. I don't own any of the music/ lyrics, the artists who wrote/preformed them do. Rated T for some of the lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, here we are. The greatest club in town." DJ told Foxy smugly as her and the DRH pulled up in front of a building.

"'Blue Venom'?" She read, looking to DJ for clarification.

"Yeah, DJ gets all of us in for free, since he's the DJ here, dude." Wingo nudged her with a tire.

"So that's why I had to get my paint redone, huh?" Foxy asked with a sigh.

"Yep. Girls always gotta look good if they plan on gettin' in here."

"I-I dunno, guys. I've never really gone to a club before."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Where you been, dawg? Under a rock?"

"No. I just never had any reason to go to one before."

"We gotta get her inside, dude." Wingo told DJ, who nodded. DJ gave Foxy a nudge with his front bumper, and she quickly followed the group. As she neared the club, she looked up at the club logo again.

It was a large, light blue neon snake head with red eyes, mouth open wide, white fangs glistening, forked tongue spilling out. The fang closest to the viewer formed the 'V' for the word 'Venom', and the scales above the fang a darker blue, spelling out 'Blue'.

Foxy directed her attention back down to the others, and just in time. The bouncers, big, burly Ford pickup trucks let them through, and then she was inside. The music was loud, the bass was thumping, cars were already dancing, and Foxy was growing more and more nervous. She gazed around as she followed the others towards a booth, and she was able to see others staring at her. She gulped, thinking that a metallic black Porsche sporting flames climbing up her hood and a pinstripe below her tailfin in orange lettering was extremely conspicuous. She hoped that none of the other patrons were able to get close enough to read the phrase, "Save Some Tires, Ride a VW." that was her pinstripe.

Wingo saw how anxious she was, and nudged her in the door. "C'mon, dude, let's go for some drinks."

"Huh?"

"Let's get some drinks!" He called to her, and she nodded, then followed him to the bar.

As Foxy listened to the song, she thought she could distinguish Madonna's 'Music' through the bass and flashing lights. She grinned and continued, taking a spot next to Wingo at the bar.

"Whattya want, dude?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll have whatever you're havin'." She shot back with a smile. He laughed, then told the bartender what they would have. Soon, it was passed to them, and Foxy took a sip. "This is amazing!"

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key, we get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze. Drink that kool-aid, follow my lead, now you're one of us, you're comin' with me. _

"Ohh, I love this song!" Foxy exclaimed, before tugging on Wingo's tire, leading him to the dance floor.

"Dude, what're ya doin'?"

"We're dancing."

_This place about to- tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out. This place about to blo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Blo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! This place about to Blo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Blo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! _

Wingo was amazed at the way Foxy was able to dance without bumping into any of the other cars. He himself didn't do much dancing, since he was usually trying to pick up females who were looking for a guy with a multi-spoiler.

"C'mon, like this." Foxy grabbed one of his tires, and started jumping to the beat, swaying at the same time, both front tires raised. He soon found himself copying her, his hood nodding to the beat. "Now you've got it!" Foxy gave him a grin, and just like that, the song was switched, another car requesting a different song.

_Na-Na-Na, Come on! Na-Na-Na, Come on! Na-Na-Na-Na-Na, Come on! Na-Na-Na, Come on, come on, come on! Na-Na-Na-Na, Come on! Na-Na-Na, Come on! Na-Na-Na-Na-Na, Come on! Na-Na-Na, Come on, come on, come on! Na-Na-Na-Na! Feels so good bein' bad (oh oh oh oh oh). There's no way I'm turnin' back (Oh oh oh oh oh). Now the pain is my pleasure, 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh ohh ohh ohh). Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh). Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh). The affliction of the feelin' leaves me wantin' more. (Oh oh ohh ohh ohh) 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me! 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!_

As the song lapsed into the chorus, Foxy was bouncing around on her tires, shouting along to the song with the other females in the room.

The men, however, had quickly dispersed, trying to find some pretty little thing to take back to their apartment.

**Here it is! The new story I promised! Clubbin'! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The song continued, and Foxy found herself more comfortable in the mass of writhing bodies, making her way towards the center, where some of the more talented cars were breakdancing.

At the moment, Boost and a little Ford Fiesta were shuffling, then, as she watched, each spun around in a full 180, only to face each other again. The mob surrounding them roared with shouts and cheers, and the two quickly left the circle, letting two male cars in to prove something to the rest. Foxy watched them, her eyes wide. She looked like a kid in a candy store, completely awed.

"Hey, you!"

Foxy looked around in confusion.

"Yeah, you! The black Porsche!"

She spotted a car waving to her from one of the booths, and made her way over to them. Only when she got closer did she see that it was Chick. Hiding a snarl, she rolled up to him. "S'up?"

"How'd you like to go home with a racer?"

As Foxy stared at him in disbelief, she could see that he was very drunk and very unaware of who she was. "I'd rather go home with a prostitute then someone who has 'desperate' written across their hood." She replied with venom, then turned to leave. Just then, the song changed again, but this time, Chick didn't sulk.

Instead, he grinned maliciously and made his way towards Foxy.

"_When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like 'Damn, he fly.' I pay to the beat, walkin' down the street in my new LaFreak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print pants outta control. It's Red Foo with the big afro, like Bruce Lee rock out the club, yeah! Girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), I work out (ahh) . Girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), I work out (ahh). When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (okay). Everybody stops and they starin' at me. I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it! I'm sexy and I know it! I'm sexy and I know it! _

Foxy watched, horrified as Chick began gathering other males, and then as one, the group began to dance, hoping to take her home for a night. She wanted to flee, but seemed to be rooted to the spot.

_Yo! When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off, and when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo tryin' to tan my cheeks! (Whaat) This is how I roll, c'mon ladies, it's time to go. We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous, no shoes, no shirt and I still get service. (Whaa) Girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), I work out (ahh). Girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), I work out (ahh). When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see_ _(okay). Everybody stops and they starin' at me. I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it! I'm sexy and I know it! I'm sexy and I know it! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig, yeah, yeah! Do the wiggle, man! Do the wiggle, man! Yeah, I'm sexy and I know it! Hey! Yeah! Girl look at that body 9ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), I work out (ahh). Girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), girl look at that body (ahh), I work out (ahh). I'm sexy and I know it! _"

As the song ended, Chick moved closer to her, grinning lustily.

Foxy rolled her eyes, then turned to leave. "You're not sexy, and you don't know it." Was all she said to him before disappearing into the crowd.

"Duuude, she shot you straight down into the ground!" One of the others exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh, put a tire in it. By the end of the night, she'll be mine."

"-He's this way, he's really been very immature, sir."

Chick was alerted to Foxy's presence, and he discovered too late that she had brought one of the bouncers with her. As his hood hit the street as he was thrown out, he couldn't help but think of a new way to get her back.

Foxy, meanwhile, was parked at a booth, sipping on a drink contentedly. After enlisting the help of the bouncer, she had set a fifty dollar bill behind his tire, thanking him for the help. He had shaken his hood, then tried to give the money back, but she told him to keep it, and replied, "I'm sure that nobody else here would pay you for doing something like that for them. Just keep it, please." Finally he had relented, given her a smile, then went back to his posted spot.

As Foxy sipped her drink, DJ switched the song over to The Black Eyed Peas' 'The Time'. She smiled, but didn't move from the booth. She had just had enough of dancing under the blinding lights and around other drunk cars. She happened to look into the booth to her right, and her eyes nearly popped out of her windshield.

There was Wingo, and a little Toyota Yaris, each looking like they were trying to eat the other's face! Foxy nearly laughed aloud at they continued making out.

'_Don't they need air?_' She thought with a grin and small giggle.

It seemed not, since they just kept kissing. At last, The Yaris pulled away, looking up at Wingo flirtatiously.

"I'll go get some drinks, okay Wingo?" She batted her eyelids at him, and Foxy watched silently as he grinned.

"Sounds great, baby. But first..." With that, he grabbed one of her tires and pulled her backwards, and the two quickly resumed kissing.

"Bleghh." Foxy replied, looking disgusted and revolted.

"Hi." She gasped and turned towards the voice, only to find a certain red racecar.

"I think I've had one too many." She replied, pushing her drink away.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh god, you're actually here."

"Yeah, I'm here. Having fun?" Lightning asked, parking beside her.

"Ehh, it's all right."

"Why just all right?"

"I guess since I didn't know what to expect. It's my first time in a club."

"You've never been to a club before? Foxy, you've been missing out! C'mon, let me show you where the real fun is!" With that, Lightning led her back towards the dance floor, right towards the center. Foxy listened as the song changed, and grinned.

As the song started, Foxy asked if Sally was here too.

Lightning shook his hood, then replied that she didn't like this club because they let in Chick.

"Not for long. I had him thrown out."

Lightning grinned then tire-bumped her. "Nice."

_You know I know how to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out. The club can't even handle me right now. Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out. The club can't even handle me right now (Eh, yeahh, eh, yeahh). The club can't even handle me right now (Eh, yeahh, eh, yeahh). Hey, I own the night and I don't need no help, gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt. Stuntin' go wild, can't handle this plan, life of the club arrogant like yeah! Top like money so the girls just melt, one too many all know me like twelve, look like cash and they all just stare, bottles, models, standin' on chairs! Fall out 'cause that's the business, all out it's so ridiculous, zone out so much attention, scream out, "I'm in the building!" (Hey!). They watchin', I know this, I'm rockin', I'm rollin', I'm holdin', I know it, you know it! You know I know how, to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out, the club can't even handle me right now. Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out, the club can't even handle me right now (Eh, yeahh, eh, yeahh). The club can't even handle me right now_ _(Eh, yeahh, eh, yeahh). Hey, still feelin' myself I'm like outta control, can't stop now, more shots let's go, ten more rounds can I get a K.O., paparazzi tryin' to make me pose. Came to party till I came no more, celebrate 'cause that's all I know, tip the groupies takin' off their clothes, grand finale like Superbowl! Go hard run the show, that's right while I've got money to blow! More lights, more ice when I walk in the door, no hype do it big all over the globe (yeah)! I said it, go tell it, confetti, who ready? I'm ready! You ready? Let's get it! You know I know how, to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out, the club can't even handle me right now. Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out, the club can't even handle me right now. Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, the club can't even handle me right now, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up! You got me watchin' now, got my attention now, got everybody in the club wantin' to know now, I am a ladies' man, come be my lady and we can baall, soooo (ahhh). Bring ya body here, let me switch up your atmosphere. Toake you outta the club and up in my new limo. Fly you 'round the world, what you want baby girl, are you ready to go, nooow? You know I know how, to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out, the club can't even handle me right now. Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out, the club can't even handle me right now. Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up,the club can't even handle me right now, put your, put your hands up, put your hands up, let's celebrate now! Put your hands up, you know who shut it down!_

When the song ended, the crowd cheered, Foxy included. Lightning followed her back to her table, then nudged her.

"Want to come meet some of the guys?"

"Who are they?"

"Just a couple friends of mine from the track."

"Sure, why not?" Foxy smiled, then toted her drink along as she followed him.

**Who are these mysterious 'guys from the track'? Only time will tell. MWAHAHAHAHA! xD How did you guys like Chick getting thrown out? I feel like he deserved it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

She stopped dead in her tracks as Lightning greeted a yellow Corvette, a black McLaren, and an unknown car, sporting British racing green with black accents.

"This is Foxy. She's one of my best friends. Foxy, this is Jeff," He gestured to the yellow Corvette, "Lewis Hamilton," The black car waved a tire in greeting, "and Nigel Gearsley."

"Hey, man." Lewis replied with a smile.

"Pleasure, dear." Nigel replied, extending a tire, which she shook.

"How you doing?" Jeff greeted her, dipping his hood with a smile.

"I'm all right. It's my first time here, so not really too sure what to expect."

Jeff grinned and nodded understandingly as the other two nodded in agreement. "There's four kinds of cars in here. Ones who dance the entire night, ones who drink the entire night, ones who couple up the entire night, and ones who do all three."

"You can say that again!" Foxy replied, and the five laughed.

"I gotta say, I feel like I've heard your name before. How do you two know each other again?"

"We're best friends. You might've seen her at the track when I was racing. She's part of my pit crew."

"You're _the_ Foxy? Now I know where I've heard of you! You were the one at the WGP Party in Japan, right?"

Foxy smiled and nodded.

"I see you've changed into a car now. Better then being a fox?" Lewis asked, nudging her fender with a tire.

"A lot. I don't get mixed stares anymore."

"Good, good."

"So what do you say, Lightning? Up for a few games of billiards?"

"Sure, why not? Foxy, you want to play too? You can play against Lewis or Nigel."

"Sounds fun, but be prepared to win another time, both of you. I'm not very good."

"Ah, who cares, miss. We've all had a few drinks, none of us will be very good." Nigel replied with a laugh.

Foxy laughed with him, then agreed. She followed the four to the upstairs lounge-slash-pool hall, and they found an open table. The music from downstairs was flowing through the lounge via a speaker in every corner. Foxy was able to pick out the sounds of a bass dropping, and she grinned.

Leave it to DJ to play some Dubstep.

As soon as she was able to identify it as 'Bass Invaders and Red Alert' by Chrispy, she rolled over to the table where Lewis was waiting.

"I'll split it, if you want."

"Sure."

Foxy attached the pool cue to her wheel, pulled back, then shot the cue ball into the center of the cluster of spheres. They scattered, and Foxy backed off. "It's all yours."

The two began shooting, taking turns, until Lewis called out, "I got stripes."

"I've got solids." Foxy sighed, the two still taking turns shooting the cue ball.

As the song ended, Foxy drove to the railing, and saw that she was overlooking the DJ station, where DJ was parked. "Ey, yo, DJ!" She called.

He looked up, spotted her, and grinned.

"Mind playing that again?"

"No problem, dude!" He put the song on again, and Foxy thanked him before returning to the game.

Turns out, Lewis wasn't a very good pool player, as Foxy found out about ten minutes later when she won. "Did you let me win, just because I'm a girl?"

"I'm not used to playing billiards. I'm used to racing." Lewis replied with a shrug, and Foxy saw that he was serious.

"I guess that does make a lot of sense." She replied with a smile. "Now I play you, right?" Foxy asked, and Nigel nodded.

The two reset the triangle-shaped guide so that the balls were lined up numerically, with the number one pointed towards the other side of the table.

"Ladies first." Nigel dipped his hood towards her, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Nigel." She took a shot, and scattered the triangle formation.

"Yeah, solids!" She exclaimed triumphantly as a solid yellow ball sunk into the far left corner pocket.

"Stripes for me." He replied, then left her shoot again. She aimed the cue ball at a burgundy-colored solid, and watched as it rolled into a middle pocket with satisfaction.

"Not very good my bumper. Three shots in a row?" Jeff muttered in amazement to Lightning, the two and Lewis watching her play.

"When I'm sober, I'm awful, plus I haven't played in years!" Foxy replied, shrugging before taking her shot. She sent a stripe and a solid spinning in two different directions, and bit her lip. If the striped ball was sunk, she'd surely go downhill from there. Luckily, nothing fell into a pocket, and Nigel took his turn. He sunk a striped ball into one of the pockets closer to Foxy, and she blinked in surprise. He took another turn, then it was Foxy's. She took a shot, and narrowly missed sending a striped ball into the far right pocket. Instead, she sunk a solid. "Yeah!" She cheered, then took another shot. Her sights were set on a blue solid, and she watched as she missed, her aim off.

The game continued, and Nigel won, but only by one. "You're not that bad of a shot, Foxy." Nigel gave her a smile, and she returned hers shyly.

"Thanks. You're not bad either." The five played billiards for the next couple of hours, one of the ones not playing going up to get drinks when needed.

About three hours before closing time, Foxy tilted her hood to the side in thought. "You know, I've always wanted to try a margarita."

"You'll love them!" Lightning went to get her one, since she was once again playing a team game with Lewis and Jeff, her teammate being Nigel.

He returned shortly, and passed it to her. She took a sip, and at once her face twisted. Lightning, Jeff, and Lewis laughed at her, then Jeff explained that you took a drink then licked the salt on the rim of the glass.

Foxy's expression turned blank, then she replied "Ooohhhh..."

Jeff laughed as she took another drink, then quickly liked at the salt. "Not bad!" Foxy replied with a grin.

"Ready to play?" Jeff laughed quietly, and Foxy nodded.

"My shot, right?"

Jeff nodded, then Foxy took the shot, winning the game.

"All right Light, your turn." Foxy replied, and Lightning rolled forwards to play in teams.

The five played until the club was nearly closed, when suddenly, one of the few cars who had been on the second floor with them rolled over. Foxy's eyes instantly snapped to him, darting over his form, trying to ascertain what he wanted.

He apparently saw her looking, since he made a beeline for her.

"You play some pretty good pool. Mind playin' a round with me?"

"I... guess." She replied, following the car to a nearby table.

"You can start." He replied offhandedly, already setting the balls on the table.

'_He certainly is sure of himself._' Foxy thought as she watched.

**How was that? :D Nearly done with this one! **

**Did I get their attitudes right in this one? If I didn't, let me know and I'll fix it! :)**

**Who is this mysterious car that has insisted on playing pool with Foxy? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF C****_LUBBIN'_****! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

She went to get a spare cue stick, then looked up at the car once more. He nodded once, and she took her shot.

"You might be wonderin' who I am. The name's Tex Dinoco, and I like the way you play. Care to join a team?" His query shocked Foxy out of her concentration, and she looked up.

"You said that you're Tex Dinoco, right? As in, 'Dinoco Fuel'?"

He nodded, and Foxy smiled. "So you know Strip Weathers then."

"Know him? He was my best racer!" Tex laughed, then looked at Foxy.

"I like you, kid. Say, what's your name?"

"Foxy."

"The Foxy?" He asked, gesturing towards Lightning with a tire.

"Yep. That Foxy."

"You're jokin'."

"I'm not. I remember the night he asked me to be crew chief. It was horrifying. I needed at least ten cups of coffee just to relax. I remember Junior was comin' up fast on the right, and I told Lightning to get rid of him."

"In that case, I believe ya. I was at that race, and I saw ya there. It's not easy bein' a crew chief."

"You can say that again. So about this team?"

"A team with Dinoco as the sponsor, a billiards team. Thoughts?"

"Sounds good, but why'd you choose me? I'm just an ordinary car."

"Not with those shootin' skills you aren't. You're a part of the Dinoco billiards team!"

"Thank you, very much. I'm just not sure what you'll think of me sober."

"Won't matter, 'least as long as you can shoot like this."

"If you can believe it, I'm even worse drunk." Foxy replied, giving him a smile. She took a shot, and it scattered a small cluster.

Lightning rolled over and nudged her. "C'mon, Foxy, the club's about to close."

"Got it, Light. See ya, Mr. Dinoco."

"There ain't no need for that 'Mr.' business. Call me Tex. And I'll see ya back here in two nights!"

"Got it, Tex!"

**How'd you like that?**

**The mystery car was Tex! Did anyone see it coming? **

**See you on Saturday!**


End file.
